Nick Hartman
Nicholas "Nick" Hartman is the leader of the North Valley Squad from the year 3000. Background In the distant future of the year 3000, Nick Hartman was an officer for the Time Police Department, which has nearly eradicated crime. The only remaining villain was a criminal named Rio. Nick was present - as were many other TPD operatives - when the girlfriend and fellow officer, Amber, managed to arrest Rio and take him for trial. Nick similarly attended the trial with Amber, whom he had been dating for some time and who, it is later revealed, was also the one that had helped her pass the TPD entrance exam. With Rio captured, Chris proposed to Amber and she accepted his offer. Whether anything could have come from this relationship is unknown, because Chris and his team were waylaid while transporting Rio to the cryo-prison. Though they attempted to chase him down, they arrived just in time to see Rio destroy Amber's house before escaping into the past. Realizing that Amber didn't survive the explosion, Chris and his team (Sydney Kendall, Kyle Martin and Zack Dean) with traveling into the past and apprehending Rio again. Distraught by the apparent death of his lover, he did what he had to do and traveled back in time, where she and the others were stranded in the fictional town of North Valley in California. During a fight with Rio, Nick was nurse back to health by an young North Valley civilian named Katie Hammond, a local college freshman who Chris meets for the first time. Chris, Camille, Kyle, and Zack. But in order to blend in the town, they are enrolled at North Valley University with Katie and her best friend, Liz Oliver. Seeing only the differences between Katie and Amber, he refused to befriend Katie, because she reminded him too much like Amber, but he was finally able to accept her for who she was, a sweet, caring person. Also, Katie was a blonde, while Amber was a brunette. In return, Katie and Liz helped them adjust to 21st century life - by providing an apartment complex the two girls live during their college years as a place to stay, and present-day outfits. Nick made a deal to his team that as long as Katie and Liz do not know where they're from, they would be safe. Over time, Nick developed true affection for Katie. However, when Katie was nearly killed by Rio, Nick reveals to Katie his true background, which Katie takes it hard and refuses to talk to him. Also, Amber mysteriously returned, seemingly from the dead, Nick found herself asking which of them she loved more. Amber had become bitter and stern, "following the book" to the degree that he would accept no suggestions beyond his own, unlike Katie who was sweet, caring and friendly. Ironically, it was the differences between Katie and Amber that made him choose Katie. When Amber's actions nearly caused them to lose to Dragontron, Chris ends up yelling at Amber for the way she treated everyone, including Melissa. The romance between Nick and Katie would not last long after that, as a rift in time started to form over North Valley as Rio prepared his final assault. In response, Katie traps Nick, Syd, Kyle, and Zack in their own time ship, set to travel back to 3000. Upon arrival, Nick learns from Amber that Katie was killed in the eventual fight. Furthermore, Nick and the other NVS team had to, by TPD policy, have their memories of the past wiped clean. Not wanting to lose Katie, either from her death or from having his memory wiped clean, Nick convinces his fellow teammates to return back in time to help him in battle, while at the same time, formally breaking up with Amber. That visibly hurt her but he accepted it telling them to take the TPD Flyer in Jet Mode as it had the best chance of making the trip. Deep down, Amber knew that Nick was in love with Katie from the beginning. Their intervention saved Kaite (who had just found out she was pregnant with Nick's baby, and Rio voluntarily turned himself in after he accidentally attacked Lila in an attempt to kill Nick, horrifying him. Unfortunately, with the mission over, Nick and Katie were forced to part ways. Though he knew that he had loved Melissa - and told her so - he could not stay in 2002 with her. Months later, Nick returned to North Valley when Category:BATV Characters Category:Males Category:Malibu Police Troopers